


we made it our home

by wittylittleknitter



Category: Leverage, X Company
Genre: Alternate Universe - Leverage Fusion, Family Dynamics, Gen, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 19:57:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3990790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wittylittleknitter/pseuds/wittylittleknitter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She doesn’t think about what they’re becoming, until a night when she wakes up to Harry’s soft sobs. She doesn’t even think this time, about throwing off the covers and heading into the other room, but she stops when she hears a soft murmuring. Tom had stayed the night, and she can make out his voice forming scattered reassurances. <em>It’s okay,</em> he whispers, <em>it’ll be alright. We’re your family now.</em></p>
<p>Harry has a nightmare. Tom reassures him. (Totally platonic.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	we made it our home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [myhomeistheshire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/myhomeistheshire/gifts).
  * Inspired by [this is the beginning of an eternity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3948223) by [myhomeistheshire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/myhomeistheshire/pseuds/myhomeistheshire). 



> Okay, Amy, I know this isn't the reunion fic, but I'm not done yet and wanted to get this out there. Merry Christmas.

You wake up with a gasp.

There's the initial moment of “where-am-I?”, the panic of somewhere unfamiliar, before you remember that this is Aurora's apartment, and that you live here with your team.

You settle back into the couch, not bothering to stop the tears from flowing down your face.

“Harry?” Tom's staring at you with bleary eyes. “Are you okay?”

You take a few shaky breaths. “M'fine.”

Tom shifts closer. “No, you aren't.” He tells you. (He's right.)

“...No, m'not,” you agree.

“Nightmare?”

“Y—yeah.”

Tom nods sympathetically.

“Sucks, man.” He sits up. “I used to get nightmares, too.”

“Really?” You roll over to face him.

“Yeah, all the time,” he nods.

“I—” you try to say, but you end up choking on a sob instead.

“Hey, hey, Harry, man, it's okay!” Tom sits up straighter, pulling the coffee table back enough for him to sit between it and the couch. “Harry, what's wrong?”

“They don't know where I am,” you say through tears. “My—my parents, I mean. They think I'm doing a paid internship in a Parisian engineering firm. They think I'm coming home in six months to go back to school. What am I gonna tell them? 'Oh, actually, you sent me to France to live a life of crime and I'm not sure if I want to go back to this'?”

Tom just sighs. “I don't know. We'll figure it out when we get there.”

“I just—” you breathe out slowly. “I dunno. I'm scared.” You can feel another round of sobs coming on.

“It's okay,” Tom tells you as you start crying again. “It'll be alright. We're your family now.”

You're not sure why that's so reassuring.

“I miss them.” you sniffle. “Even though I'm lying to them.”

“Sometimes you have to lie to protect the people who're most important to you.”

\--. --- --- -.. -. .. --. .... -

“Feeling better?” Tom asks some time later.

“Yes.” You breathe shakily. “Thanks, Tom.”

“Learn to cook a meal not involving Jell-O and we'll call it even.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Harry proceeds to learn to make some sort of leftover casserole. And lasagna. And bread. And goulash, and poutine, and most pasta, among other things. Everyone's first thought is "where's the jello?" and Harry just smiles.


End file.
